


Vampire's Bodyguard (working title)

by SailorButterfli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorButterfli/pseuds/SailorButterfli
Summary: Xander, professional bodyguard. Their contract given over to Lillian Rose's manager for her protection. She's a young vampire whose a rising star on the stage. Even with her vampiric abilities she is still at risk being targeted by anti-vampire groups, kidnappers, stalkers, and jealous ex-lovers. That's where Xander comes in. Highly recommended and at a pretty penny her manager feel it is worth the cost to protect this asset.





	Vampire's Bodyguard (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off TikTok characters. This was stuck in my head. Now it's not.

“What do you mean another bodyguard. Don't I have two already?”

LR's manager resisted the urge to press his hands to his temples. He reminded himself, as he did many times a day, that she was worth the money to put up with. It just irked him that she was constantly questioning him.

“Yes, but this one is different. You need a personal bodyguard. Not just security at your performances.”

The auburn haired starlet rolled her eyes at her manager. She could read the irritation that was oozing out of him. She wasn't sure if he hated that she didn't cower at his every word, the fact she was technically older than him, or just that she was a vampire. Whatever it was she remained perpetually irritated that she was stuck working with him. 

“Alright well where are they”, she asked as if she hadn't noticed the stranger in the corridor. Still she let her manager wave him over to formally introduce them.

“Ms. Rose I present Xander your new personal bodyguard.” He turned to the tall solemn man who had bowed his head to their new client upon introduction. “Xander I know I don't need to you remind you.. but Ms. Rose also needs to hear this. You'll attend to her wherever she goes. Every show. Every party. To and from her home. You'll be her shadow.”

“Oh, now wait a moment. Home?” The young woman visibly balked at that information. “That's not.. I mean.. Robert we discussed this.” Her home was her safe place. It was her haven. She allowed herself to be fully herself at home. As she was not allowed to be while in the public eye. “It might not even be safe for them to be there.” She side-eyed the now smirking human who seemed to be unconcerned that her kind often considered them a meal. 

“Come now Lillian you're around humans constantly and I know you have a steady donor supply. You're sire assured me that as long as you aren't hungry you aren't..” her manager fumbled through the words. Lillian allowed her fangs to slip as she smiled at him relishing the momentary blankness in his eyes. Humans liked to pretend that vampires weren't their natural predators but occasionally it was necessary to remind them. 

Her bright gaze turned to her new bodyguard. She expected to see a similar fear in their eyes as well. It was a natural response. Instead there was only calmness. It was so unexpected, so startling it brought her back to herself and she once more concealed her predatory nature. Her expression turned quizzical as she examined this particular human a little more closely. Interesting. Perhaps this wouldn't be as disastrous as she first assumed. 

Lillian had a party she had promised to attend that evening so once the introductions were over the two of them were ushered back outside and into a waiting black car. One of the two bodyguards that had been with her for the last three years was already there with the door open for her. Lillian climbed in and Xander followed. The door was shut and the car started and took off. 

Lillian's green eyes roved over her new companion. “So, Xander.. want to tell me about yourself?”

“No.”

She blinked and would have been offended except for the utter lack of malice and complete indifference with which he spoke. 

“What if I command you to tell me?”

He didn't bother with responding just turned to stare at her and his expression told her it wasn't worth the words. She huffed softly and crossed her arms. 

“Well guess we aren't gonna be best friends for life then.”

“My job isn't to be your friend.”

Lily blew out a breath of frustration but said nothing. Nathan and Michael had both been like that at first. They didn't want to be friends. They didn't want to chit chat. She had worn them down after awhile. Looking over at her new bodyguard she had the thought that he was going to be a harder nut to crack. 

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the event and Nathan who had been driving got out and opened the door for them. Xander got out first his eyes sweeping the area before holding out his hand for her. She took it and let him help her out. He released her hand as soon as her feet hit the ground and stepped to the side so he could walk behind her. 

She stopped at the door and took a moment to prepare to head in. It didn't take as long now. In fact it was second nature. She didn't have to think through her process anymore. She didn't have to remind herself of her triggers and how to guard against them. Instead she simply took a few slow breaths, physically braced and then nodded to Nathan who opened the door for her to go in. Xander stood behind her to the right, Nathan at her left would stay near the door. Michael had moved over to the driver seat and had pulled the car away. He would wait outside. 

“LILY!” 

She saw Xander wince slightly out of the corner of her eye. A minute motion that would have been otherwise imperceptible if not for her sharp gaze. 

The brunette starlet pasted a smile on her face and opened her arms wide for a tall blonde to throw herself into. 

“Hi Savvy.” She gave the other girl a gentle squeeze before releasing her. 

“Hello dear, I'm so glad you came out! Oh, whose the new muscle? Not bad. Don't worry Nathan, you're still my favorite.” The voluptuous blonde winked heavily at her bodyguard by the door who smirked and shook his head. 

“Savannah, this Xander. Robert decided I needed a more personal shadow.”

“And this one is human too? Why never a vamp bodyguard? I thought you all were stronger than us mere mortals?”

Lily laughed and shook her head. “Technically yes we have a slight advantage of strength. Our world is highly politically though. Hard to trust any vampire not to have an agenda. 

The night goes on and the music gets louder as the room gets darker. Wherever Lily goes she can see Xander out of the corner of her eye. He is perfectly unobtrusive but always close at hand. A few steps would bring him to her side. She wonders just how good he is. A smile twitches at the corner of her mouth and she deliberately points it in his direction. She can see a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes and relishes finally throwing him off, even if just slightly. 

Before he can think too much about what her smirk means she spins a friend around so they are between her and Xander. The other girl laughs as she unwittingly creates a visual barrier for her to slip between two swaying bodies. From there she dances her way across the room. Moving quickly and imaging her new shadow fumbling through the crowd. She laughs as she comes out the other side into a darkened hallway. 

Her amusement is short-lived as an body comes out from the dark catching her unaware and pining her to the wall. Surprise causes her fangs to slip out and a snarl form on her lips before the wry smile on her captors lips cause her to pause in surprise. 

“Cute, but I can still take you.” Xander smiles grimly at his charge. As soon as she had smirked in his direction he knew what was coming. This wasn't his first spoiled, bratty starlet who wanted to play games. It was fairly simple to calculate her goal and he had watched her slip through the crowd and reappear on the other side. Vampires always assumed they were smarter then any human in the room simply because of their advantages and age, and so they almost always underestimated them. 

He felt her muscles relax under his hands before he released her. Her eyes studied him a little more closely and he hoped this little demonstration would put an end to the games. He was here to do a job and it would be it easier if she wouldn't attempt to test him every chance she got. If he thought she was doing it out of a desire to make sure he could actually protect her that might be one thing, but since he knew she was only teasing him it irked him. 

“I hope you're done.” His voice was a low almost growl and she narrowed her eyes at the admonishment in his tone. 

“Fine, fine. You're no fun.” She grumbled and pushed him away. 

He allowed her to move him out of the way. And followed her perhaps a little more closely than necessary as she made her way to the door. It was past time for her to get home.


End file.
